BinXML
Typical usage of binXml is to read a GRID binary XML file, convert it to plain text XML, then edit the text XML file and save back the result to binary XML. /!\ Make a backup of your desired binary XML file first! This is very important! /!\ Для этого примера, мы будем использовать зашифрованный cameras.xml файл из сетки.Бинарный XML в в и в формате XML с текстоsвоме оригинальный cameras.xml файл в безопасное место, или, как вариант, продублировать файл, и переименуйте копию что-то вроде камеры.бкп ---- 2. Click "Add Files", in this case it's the Jupiter Eagleray MK5's cameras.xml (cars\stk\cameras.xml) ---- 3. Select your output folder, in this case we will choose a new folder that was created in the Jupiter Eagleray MK5 folder (cars\stk\camera_mod) ---- 4. Convert! ---- 5. Edit & save file ---- Text XML to Binary XML 1. Select your modified file 2. Select output folder 3. Convert! ---- 4. Test! ---- ---- Below is the original way of converting the Binary XML files, using Windows Batch/Command Line Interface Command Line Usage: binXml.exe options source_file where options are: -t { file_name } : Output file as text XML -b { file_name } : Output file as binary XML -V : Show version -h : This help Notes: # source_file can be either binary XML or text XML # If no output file is given, then source_file is displayed on screen Tutorial: Typical usage of binXml is to read a GRID binary XML file, convert it to plain text XML, then edit the text XML file and save back the result to binary XML. /!\ Make a backup of your desired binary XML file first! This is very important! /!\ For this example, we will be using the encrypted cameras.xml file from GRID. # Copy the original cameras.xml file somewhere safe, or alternatively, duplicate the file, and rename the copy something like cameras.bkp # Create a new batch file (Right click in windows explorer, New > Text Document, rename New Text Document.txt to something like convert.bat, click YES to change extension) # Right click the convert.bat file, and click Edit (near the top of the Right Click Context Menu) # convert.bat should now be open in Notepad. Copy the following code into it; #* @ECHO OFF binXML.exe --textxml=cameras.txt.xml cameras.xml PAUSE The above command can be a little confusing; cameras.txt.xml = Your NEW decrypted Text XML, e.g your output filename, this can be anything... cameras.xml = The original encrypted Binary XML, which you should have a backup of just incase. The @ECHO OFF and PAUSE parts aren't needed but they are good practise for writing Windows Batch files; @ECHO OFF = "Don't display the commands within the batch file in the console output" PAUSE = "Don't close the console after i've finished processing the above commands" # Save and close notepad # Make sure you have the convert.bat inside the same folder as the cameras.xml you are decrypting ('NOT' the backup one), because we haven't specified a directory for the file, Windows Batch will only search in the folder the batch was run from. # Run the batch (double click it) ---- If you have followed this tutorial, you should end up with a new cameras.txt.xml file (or whatever you called the output filename in the command). The resulting file can be edited with any good text editor, however i recommend using something like Notepad++ which has syntax highlighting, and has the ability to collapse and expand parameter sets for certain filetypes. Category:Utilities Category:Tutorials